Ivymist's Past
by ifsmith
Summary: I'm putting this back up. It is about Ivymist. However, expect a new version. This one isn't nearly netailed enough.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for Silent Screams's "challenges". This is challenge three. This is about Ivymist, for lack of time in "End of the clans" to develop her charecter properly. And, I feel like writing it. I'd like to think I would have written it myself, I just needed the idea. I will devide the books by the diffferent parts of her life: Kit, apprentice, medicine cat.**

Ivymist was the only kit who survived. There were two other kits, Hawkkit and Larkkit. Her mom died just after kitting, with just enough time to name them. She had had Greencough before. As mentioned in "The breeze", Moonface gave her a herb that forced her to kit.  
Hawkkit nd Larkkit died soon after because they were too weak. Morningflight took care of Ivymist until she was old enough to eat fresh-kill.

When she was a few day old, Moonface asked her if she wanted to play with him. Ivymist asked him if she could see his herbs, hardly knowing what they were, but knowing that they were important. He said no, bacause Silentice, Silentpaw at the time, had greencough. Moonface says that he forgot that he had to do something, and tells her to go play with Treefrost, or Treepaw, saying tht he was almost a warrior. This is relevant because younger apprentices typically have this "I'm an apprentice and you're not!" Attitude towards kits.  
When Leaf-bare was over, about a moon and a half after Ivymist was born, she was aloud to go into the medicine cat den. She immediately recognized the smell of borage, becuse it had been given to Morningflight. Moonface is very clerly impressed, but quickly makes it seem like he isn't, and tells ivykit (at the time) what more of the herbs are and what they do.  
When Ivymist was four moons old, she saw Moonface and Twilighthope arguing. Twilighthope, or Twilightstar, at the time wasn't that important to her. She assumed that Twilighthope was just refusing any treatment for something. Ivymist sneaks up and jumps on him, but feels bad when he collapses, afraid that she actually hurt him. Moonface says that he was fine, and then brings them behind a bush. This is when Ivymist is told what happened when she was born, and that Twilighthope was her father. Suddenly not wanting anything to do with EarthClan, she goes behind the rock mentioned in chapter 20 of "The Breeze."  
She comes out when Twilightstar (Again, at the time, Twilighthope.) convinced her to come out because Moonface had Greencough. She gave him Catmint, and it worked almost flawlessly. By now she is five moons old.

When she was a quarter-moon away from becoming an apprentice, she finally asks Moonface if she can be his apprentice. She convinced her to try being a warrior apprentice. She tried to do a few moves beforehand, but she couldn't do it hard enough  
Simply, she can't hurt other cats. It's that simple.

**Did I do this right, Silent Screams? I feel like I didn't...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! This is about her apprenticeship...**

Ivymist's mentor for the VERY SHORT TIME she was training as a warrior was Silentice, or you may remember Silentice aa Silentpaw. Anyway, Ivymist couldn't "Get the hang of" any moves, because she couldn't stop holding back. The only move she practiced was a move called the Sand Move that takes advantage of EarthClan's territory  
There was a battle about a moon into her "Apprenticeship", there was a battle with CloudClan. Silentice got a wound that got infected because Moonface had assumed that Ivypaw would help. After Silentice dies, Ivypaw becomes Moonface's apprentice.  
Also, Starstar, the leader before Twilightstar, dies, and Moonface goes to the Moon-pond with him.  
Ivypaw already knew all of the herbs, so Moonface taught her some more advanced stuff. That was detailed, was it not? Oh...  
Nothing very interesting happens in the rest of her apprenticeship, so I guess I will save the torture of any increibly short chapter and write about when she becomes a full medicine cat.

When they got to the Moon-pond, everything went as you would expect. Ivypaw becomes Ivymist and all that... stuff. It's what happens AFTER she wakes up that's interesting. Moonface doesn't wake up, and Treeheart, who just became a full medicine cat last half-moon, confirms that he is dead. Ivymist decides that StarClan can't exist, because the would not have let Moonface die at the Moon-pond. This surprises the other medicine cats.

**Sorry that was so short. Her apprenticeship just wasn't all that eventful.**


End file.
